


it's okay if you're not okay

by nonstophamilhams



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: hey. it's okay if you're not okay right now.you've got plenty of time to figure it out.





	it's okay if you're not okay

Pete couldn't fall in love. No, that wasn't it. He could fall in love. But he fell out of it just as quickly. And it didn't help that he chose the wrong people to fall in love with. 

So maybe that's why, at three in the morning on a Saturday, he was staring out towards the stars on the roof of his house like he was seventeen again. He knew who was in his room, asleep in his bed and nuzzled against a pillow that smelled so overwhelmingly like Pete and hair products and had more than one stain from eyeliner not taken off before he would crash in his bed. 

He knew the pretty smile that was currently being lost in a slightly opened mouth, and he could hear the soft snores leaving that open mouth like they were drilled into his memory. 

Because they were. 

Ever since that summer, he'd committed every single sound the boy in his bed made. He could hear it all the time. It infected his thoughts constantly, seeped into his dreams like a shot in his bloodstream. 

He was stuck in his thoughts enough not to notice when he was no longer alone. “What are you thinking about?” Patrick asked softly, barely breaking the serene sounds of cars on the street forever away. 

Pete didn't answer for a while, just started unblinking at the sky that he wished held every answer ever. 

“Just thinking,” he murmured finally. 

“That's bullshit and we both know it.” Patrick's voice made Pete smile, his tone a perfect juxtaposition to his words. 

“I know.” 

“What are you thinking about?”

Silence for a few moments. Then, “Do you ever wish you were someone else?”

He could see Patrick staring at him out of the corner of his eye. “Of course. Everyone does. Why?” 

Pete didn't answer for another heartbeat. “Cats or dogs?” he asked instead of giving a response that Patrick wanted. 

“Dogs,” Patrick said, like he was used to the questions Pete would ask to avoid answering something he didn't want to admit. 

Pete figured that he probably was. “Why?”

“They're energetic and always so happy to see you. They'll do anything to make you happy, even if it doesn't make them necessarily happy. They'd sacrifice the world for you without even a second of hesitation because they love you. Even the people that are mean to them, they just want to make them happy. They don't bite out of anger or anything, they bite out of fear.” 

“Dogs can be annoying, though. They can be mean and aggressive and bite without being afraid. And they can bother the hell out of you, and they can vie for your attention to the point that it's bothersome.” 

Patrick scoffed. “Are you telling me cats are better, then?” 

Pete smiled softly, almost fondly. “Maybe I am. They're soft and sweet and they don't mind letting you know exactly how they feel. And even when they freak out, if they like you, they'll go right back to loving on you when they're okay.”

Silence from Patrick for a few heartbeats, the lack of his voice making anxiety well up in Pete's chest. 

“Cats have to like someone before they're nice. Dogs don't. Dogs will just do everything possible to make sure strangers are okay, but.” 

They weren't talking about cats and dogs. 

They both knew they weren't. 

“But when they're not okay, they hide it behind a wagging tail and a happy face. And they try not to bother anyone but they still manage to because it's all they're good at.” Pete heard his voice break off before he could get the last word out all the way.

Patrick moved closer and leaned on him, dropping his head to a golden shoulder. “They're not annoying. They're sweet. They mean the world to me.” 

Pete let his head fall to Patrick's, mixing coarse onyx locks with soft strawberry blond. “Cats mean the world to me, too, though.” 

He heard Patrick chuckle softly before he felt a warm hand wrap around his torso. “Just because I like something doesn't mean you have to. Same thing goes the other way, too.” 

Pete fell in love with the wrong people most of the time. 

Patrick moved to kiss his jaw, and Pete beamed up at the stars. 

But this wasn't most of the time.


End file.
